Fevers
by SweetMoon69
Summary: A mysterious sickness churns up more than just questions like, 'Are you feeling okay', for Bella. Will she be able to figure the strange fever messeges she's getting? Will she save herself, or will Edward save HIMself?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! Please read and review!!**

My name is Isabella Swan. I am seventeen years old, a junior at my high school. I live in Forks, Washington with my father Charlie. And I work at Mike Newton's parents' sports store. 

My job at that store is boring, I stock shelves. Yes, I restock shelves with everything from hockey tape to life jackets all. Damn. Day. 

So, as you might have already imagined, this leaves me plenty of free time for my mind to wander. I still make an effort to talk to Mike but he hasn't been saying a whole lot to me lately. Odd, but not appalling. I've been pretty much ignoring him until recently when there was the 'Movie Theatre Incident'. But he wasn't feeling well that night so he didn't say much, oh, _and_ there was Jacob, who _was_ hanging on me protectively the whole time. 

Today, at this very moment, I am in isle eight stocking the white pasty metal shelves with boxes and boxes. They were rather large, and upon further inspection I discovered that they were roller blades. Hm, imagine that. 

The lighting in the store was giving me a headache. It was too bright and there was an awful thrumming noise emitting from above me, whom I assumed, had been coming from the light fixtures. Or maybe it was the out-dated ventilation system, I can't tell. 

But I had only been working for a couple of hours, on this dreary Saturday. My shift was from 1p.m. until 5p.m. And glancing at my watch fleetingly, I deciphered that it was around three thirty. 

I suddenly stopped placing the large boxes in neat little stacks according to their sizes and glanced around. There weren't any customers that needed to be helped. 

Actually, there wasn't really anyone here except for one little old lady standing near the hockey gear. Now _that_ was humorous. She was very small in stature, and hunched slightly, wearing a large blue and white floral dress. She had large glasses and a wooden cane, and even from a distance I could see her jaw quivering constantly. 

I didn't laugh aloud though, and I didn't stare. She could just be getting her grandkid their birthday present. I started to place the size seven and a half roller blades in a stack while I contemplated my options. 

It was either one of these; I could just keep stocking the shelves with boxes and try not to be nauseated by the lack of scenery and consistent droning noise. Or I could take a chance and ask for a break, because I needed to get out of here for at least ten minutes. 

Looking up again at that little old lady I noticed that Janine, an employee, was talking brightly with her. Ah ha! Score! Now I could ask for a break safely, without being declined. Thank you Janine! 

There was a large wooden bench that stretched all the way down the isle for people to try on shoes and other things, such as roller blades. And I placed the remainder of the boxes on it to be safely placed in the right spot when I returned. 

Sighing half heartedly, I walked up to the front of the store where I found Mike, who was in charge for the day, and asked for my break. 

" Hey Mike, I was wondering, since there isn't a lot of customers here to be helped right now, could I take a break for a while?" I said with what I hoped was an acceptable, warm smile. But I had a feeling it came out choked and tight. 

He turned to look at me with dull brown eyes. That's the way he'd been looking at me for a while. "Yeah, I was thinking about actually closing early today, since there hasn't really been anyone here all day. So you can just leave for today. Besides, you don't look like you're feeling well." 

Smiling for real this time, at his slight concern, I replied, " I'm not actually, thank you Mike. I'll see you Monday?" 

"Yeah, sure." He said in farewell. 

I kept walking straight until I left the store, trying to keep my balance the whole way, for some reason it was harder today. My head was buzzing noiselessly with random thoughts and things. Maybe I was getting a cold. 

Soon I reached my bright red rock of a car and leaned on the door. I acknowledged my surroundings for this first time. It was cold today, typical for both October and Forks. It was also gray, and it looked as if it was going to rain, or sleet, since it was so cold. But that wasn't anything to be thought of, since it was the norm around here. 

I sighed and rolled my shoulders. I banged my head on my car's window twice, which didn't help my head ache, and searched for my keys. When I located them I unlocked the door and plopped down on the seat. 

Putting both hands on the wheel, I leaned forward until my head was resting on the cool pleather of the steering wheel. I closed my eyes and thought, about random things, and I struggled to comprehend which roads I took to get back to Charlie's place. Man, I really wasn't feeling good. I wonder if I could hide it from them. And when I say 'them' I mean Charlie and Edward. 

'Probably not' I thought as I put the key into the ignition and my truck roared to life. Shakily, I sat back and pulled out of my parking space slowly. 'Oh well, I don't really mind being babied' I thought bitterly. By either of them actually, I'm glad that the store's closed on Sundays. 

As I thought of that, I sneezed. Glad that I didn't peel off the road in my sudden jerk, I continued to drive back to Charlie's in misery. When I reached the driveway, I noticed Charlie's car wasn't there. He was probably still at the office, maybe they were still-hunting for the 'monster bear'. I shivered, thinking of it. 

Quickly pulling out the key under the stoop, I unlocked the door and entered the dark house. It almost seemed like a different place with all of the lights off and it being so cold. 

Hastily, I walked into the living room and turned on the lights. The brightness almost shocked me, what was with me today? 

I placed my jacket on a hanger in the closet and went upstairs immediately to my room. I was very tired, and slightly confused as to why. But I didn't think about that as I striped out of my formal work clothing into some old faded jeans and a fitting brown quarter sleeve. Brown was a warm colour, maybe it'll warm me up. 

I climbed into bed and tucked myself in. Edward would be here in a while I'm sure, if he wasn't already. But would he wake me up? That was the question. I'm sure he would, but probably not until I was done talking. 

So I drifted, the noise in my mind fading slightly. Until I surcame to a fitful sleep, hoping that Edward would wake me. 

I awoke confused and shaking slightly; the ground was at an odd angle. I was also cold somehow. I scrunched my eyebrows in confusion at this. I clearly remember falling into my bed, but it seemed like I was on the floor. Except, it seemed as though I was hovering over it. Meaning that I could see the wooden floor of my room, but I didn't feel it. 

"Hi there" 

A very, _very_ familiar voice said casually. 

Ah, that would explain things nicely. I am in Edward's arms. 

Righting myself, I sat up to look at him. His eyes were that light golden colour I was so used to, and fond of. He looked confused and troubled. 

"Hello" I returned his greeting softly. My voice contained a slight tremor. 

This only made his visible concern grow. " Are you feeling all right?" He said with troubled eyes, his mouth turned down in a frown. 

"Yes" I tried my voice slightly shaky. But I couldn't tell him otherwise. He'd be fretting over me soon enough, I'm sure. 

I say that because I had a rather vivid nightmare. And it didn't contain vampires, nor werewolves. It was actually quite real. 

A few months ago, when Jessica, Angela and myself went to Port Angeles I was herded by rather distasteful men. Shortly thereafter, Edward had swooped in to save the day, which he did. 

But my dream was different. Here, he _hadn't_ been there to save me. 

Actually, the dream started of where they had started to circle around me on that poorly lit street months ago. 

My eyes were wide, my breathing heavy. The men merely snickered at my 'deer in the headlights' look. They grinned mercilessly and said something along the lines of "Aw babe, don't be like that. We won't hurt cha...much" As that one said that, they all snickered louder. 

I was backing up, I realized. Because I hit a brick wall that must have been behind me. They saw this and moved forward. Soon they were close enough for me to reach out and touch, not that I would. 

One stepped forward to stroke my arm. I tried not to gag as he bent his head towards mine and whispered things to me. Thank god I can't remember anything he said. But I remember what I thought his breath smelled like. It was alcohol and something strong like body odor. Strange I know, maybe he was licking someone's armpit? 

The next thing I remember is that one heavy set man with dark hair was holding my arms above my head, pinning my hands to the rough, almost scratchy brick behind me. 

Others had begun to 'feel me up', if you will. They were laughing the whole time, not loudly though. Why would they need to? I was right in front of them; I could hear them breathing. 

Then they proceeded to have their way with me. Slowly stripping me of my clothes. When I was almost naked, save for my underwear, they all stepped back, save one. Who began to smirk at me with lustful, intoxicated eyes. 

I tried to get away, I thrashed, and I kicked. I even tried to scream; though no sound came out. It struck me as odd though, that I wouldn't move. The man who was holding me to the wall had also stepped back. I could see him now, actually. Right in front of me wearing a warped smile. 

I shut my eyes fiercely against this man's groping. He began to kiss my neck noisily. I sucked in my breath hastily. His lips felt disgusting, and he was getting his saliva all over my neck. 

Opening my eyes, I made direct contact with his own. This was my final act of defiance, letting him know that I would get him for this. That Edward would probably kill him for it. And when I looked at his eyes, I noticed something. They were red, noticeably so. Almost glowing, no, not almost, they were. They looked like a bright red light, like one from a stoplight. 

That was when I woke up with a slight jump. 

Edward, who was frowning at me, now had his eyebrows raised in question. 

"No, no you're not. You look paler than usual, and you feel as though you have a fever, my Bella." 

I sighed and closed my eyes, then promptly collapsed onto him again. 

He recovered quickly and said "Bella?!" There, now he was really starting to worry. I would tell, because his voice rose slightly higher. 

"I-I'm fine, I'm just not feeling well" I offered lamely. 

"Yes, obviously" Edward said, his frown increasing more and more. 

Very gently, he picked me up and stood, only to deposit me on my bed with an extremely gentle touch. I opened my eyes to see him leaving my room. Curious, I asked him; 

"Where are you going?" 

He turned at my doorframe to look at me and said "To go find you some medicine, of course. Err, where would that be?" He was so cute when he was concerned. 

Still lying in bed, I stared at him for a moment, then said, " In the closet across from the bathroom." 

He nodded slightly, and proceeded to leave once more. I sighed heavily and said; 

"Wait" 

Edward then, being in the hallway, turned around and came back into my room with a clear 'what?' on his face. 

"You can't just 'go get me medicine'" 

"Why not?" He said, puzzled. 

"Because there are so many different types for many different sicknesses, that's why." 

"So I actually have to read the label to get you the medicine you need?" 

"Of course Edward, you wouldn't want to accidentally give me a laxative! Actually, I am a little surprised, Carlisle is a doctor and since you've lived with him fo so long wouldn't you inquire things like this?" 

Edward frowned at me and sat on the floor in front of my bed. He was about twenty or so inches from my face. He was studying my intently. I rolled my eyes at him. 

"May I help you?" I said acidly. 

Looking intently and serious, he asked me in a subdued tone, " Please tell me what's ailing you so, in plain English please. I have been dead for quite a while you know, so I'm not exactly up to date with the name brands of medicine these days." He lowered his eyes and reached out to caress my cheek softly. 

Totally unshaken by his affection and proximity, I simply said that I'd like two Ibuprofen. Immediately after, he rushed to the closet and came back in calmly with said Advil and a glass of water. "Thank you" I said faintly to him as I took the pills from his hand. He grunted his reply, which would loosely translate into 'you're welcome'. Popping them in my mouth, he then handed me the glass soundlessly. 

Shortly thereafter, I tucked myself underneath my blanket and was beginning to fall asleep. Edward had gone to get another blanket for me and returned with said blanket only to drape it over top of me. He then sat down in a chair near my bed and stared at me with such depth that it was hard to look away. Of course, this is not why I was staring; I stared because I was confused as to why he was sitting in that chair. 

"You know I would, love. But you're sick, and it's good not to become really cold when you're sick. So I'll just stay right here as long as I can, okay? Even when you're asleep." Edward always has a logical explanation; damn him. 

I then rolled onto my back and stared at the ceiling. My eyes began to drift close and soon I was in limbo, so to speak. My last thought was centered around that dream I had before I really fell asleep. 

Or in other words, when I surcame to the fever dreams. 


	2. Chapter 2

_Please read and REVIEW!!!!_

Everything felt as if it were in slow motion. My head was spinning terribly, and there was a strong possibility that I was going to lose whatever the contents of my stomach held. My body was tingling madly as if there was something big about to happen.

It seemed as though I was standing alone on a well-lit street in a very large city. Large grey buildings surrounded me, along with several street lamps. Strange, and even stranger that there was no traffic or people, there wasn't even any bikes or cars parked on the side of the road. So I took a couple of steps, which actually helped to clear my jumbled mind. Good, not I think I'll keep my lunch where it belongs.

"Where am I..?" I ventured aloud to no one.

Suddenly a child of eight or nine emerged from a nearby alley. He was running towards me frantically, his eyes wide with panic.

"Bella! What are you doing here?! They will find you for sure!" He said frantically, and began to pull on my sleeve. He was trying to drag me towards the dark alley that he emerged from earlier.

Confused, I didn't move at all. Someone was looking for me? Then I heard the motorcycles in the distance. They were rapidly approaching.

"_Oh_" The boy breathed, still extremely jumpy.

I was still confused and stayed still. I watched the boy look this way and that for a moment. He was searching for something, a way out..? Then, looking as if he came to a resolution about something, he turned to me and said:

"Look, you need to get out now. I'll hold them for..as long as it takes." Okay, well if these guys were trouble, there was no way I was going to leave this little guy alone with them. So he simply stared incredulously when I refused his plan. I'm sure he would've protested too, if it weren't for the dark clad motorcycle riders that approached us calmly.

It was hard to make out what they looked like but their complexion was fair and they could've been extremely attractive. One of the taller strangers approached us calmly and said with a smile:  
"I'm so sorry Bella, to end it like this. You deserve better, you really do, but time is short. Say hello to Edward, if you should see him." Then he pulled out a small hand gun faster than I could blink. It was then fired with record speed, right at me. The child that was previously standing next to me began to move in front of me. He was going to take a potentially fatal bullet for me!

Then everything went black. As if there was a curtain that suddenly closed on the scene altogether. And I was the only one left.

* * *

"So what's wrong with her?" Someone demanded, it sounded suspiciously like Charlie. "Her fever has just broke..for now." A feminine voice said, she sounded tired. After I heard this, I opened my eyes to find that I was in a hospital bed. I could hear a steady beeping noise. It was probably my heart rate monitor. God, I sighed to myself, why do I have to end up in here?

"Bella! Thank whoever is in charge up there, you're awake!" Charlie said. He was very close to my face, so I noticed how much older he looked. Much older than he should look actually.

I tried to smile, "Hey dad, what's happening to me?" Charlie frowned at me. "I don't exactly know hon. All I know is that you had a raging fever, two degrees higher and you would've-"

Well, that makes sense. But how did I end up in here? I fell asleep in Edward's presence. "-good thing Edward was returning whatever piece of homework that fell out of your bag." Charlie finished. He sounded both relieved and angry with me for Edward coming over supposedly to just give me a piece of paper. Good old dad.

"Yes, a _very_ good thing." I sighed heavily, slumping against the bed, I was feeling physically and mentally drained at the moment.

"Bella? Are you okay? Are you tired?" Charlie was still spooked, and was even more alarmed when I slumped down against the bed.

I tried to smile at him, though it was exhausted and lazy. "Yeah dad, I promise that I'm just tired, that's all. Maybe I sat up too quickly?" Charlie's shoulders slumped forward just a bit; signaling he was relieved. He then said to me, "Just wait until Renee hears about this.." he whistled. Oh no.

"But don't you fret, I haven't told her any of this yet, I thought this time you'd like to tell her yourself." Charlie amended.

"Ugh, thanks dad." I squeezed my eyes closed just thinking about it.

"Now Bella, you should rest more..." Oh no, he was hovering. He continued to stand over my bed after I agreed and had settled. I didn't have to open my eyes to know that he was there. So I just tried to ask him calmly;

"Dad? It's kind of hard for me to sleep while you're standing over me like that. Maybe you should..?" He seemed surprised, then quickly recovered and said, "Sorry Bells, you're right. I'll get out of your hair for a while. But I'll be back soon, okay? Its getting dark outside and visiting hours are only so long anyway." My forehead scrunched at that. "I'm being kept over night?" I said in a voice that should clearly get my opinion across.

"Yes you are chicky poo, no way are they just going to let you walk out of hear after having a fever like that. I'll be here in the morning, don't worry. Just rest okay?" Well, that's the end of that.

"Okay dad, I'll see you in the morning then." "Yes, you will, goodnight and I love you." "I love you too, dad." My dad walked out and shut off the lights. I then closed my eyes once more, listening for him to shut the door, he seemed to linger for a moment, then leave. When he did I groaned to myself. I really do hate hospitals.

Keeping my eyes closed for about two minutes, I felt a slight brush across my face. My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion, but I wouldn't open them.

"Come on Bella, open them. I need to see your eyes again before I go insane." So I did immediately, wouldn't want to tamper with his sanity. Edward looked bedraggled. Almost like a person who hasn't slept in days. Which is ironic because technically he hasn't, magnified times one million. Oh shut up brain, just shut up already. Edward was sitting in a chair beside me, idly playing with my hair. Huh, I didn't even feel him do that.

"You know Edward, it isn't really nice to threaten your well being on someone whose brains almost cooked today."

"Oh, that's hilarious, really Bella." Edward continued, " Please explain what happened love. You were perfectly fine yesterday, weren't you?"

I sighed, "Yes, I was. And I was about to say that it was just exhaustion but, that doesn't really fit the cause does it now? I don't really know Edward, but I had these really weird dreams. One was-" I shivered there. "-extremely realistic."

He was listening intently here. His eyes softened and he looked down at me. "Fever dreams can be quite frightening, want to talk about it?" Should I? I guess there really isn't any harm in it. It was just a dream, a very realistic dream. As I told him my dream, he just listened intently with an unfathomable expression on his face. When I finished, he continued to sit in silence. So I cleared my throat and started with, "Edward..? What are-" "I need to speak to Carlisle right now Bella, so please hold on a minute." He had suddenly snapped out of his trance, and looked almost livid. Maybe I shouldn't have told him about that dream. I think it might mean something, and it can't be anything good.

* * *

_I feel horrible for making you all wait so long to read another chapter. I could spew excuse after excuse right now but I wont. The only thing I'll say is that my life has been rather hard since last summer, and we just got a new computer. So I've been busy uploading things back to this computer. Hopefully someone still likes my story, and maybe even I'll get a review. Remember, the more reviews I get, the larger the pressure. And since I usually cave under pressure, you shall have your new chapter in no time! _

_Ciao everyone!_


End file.
